xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Blastoise
Blastoise (Japanese: カメックス Kamex) is a Water-type Pokémon. It evolves from Wartortle starting at level 36. It is the final form of Squirtle. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Blastoise using the Blastoisinite. Blastoise is the game mascot of the Japanese and international versions of Pokémon Blue, appearing on the boxart of both. History Major appearances Gary's Blastoise Gary has a Blastoise that he received as a Squirtle from Professor Oak. Other In Beach Blank-Out Blastoise a Blastoise that was ruling over an island of Squirtle and Wartortle had a Jigglypuff stuck in one its cannons and its song made everyone fall asleep. Neesha, a Trainer who went to New Island in Mewtwo Strikes Back, had a Blastoise named "Shellshocker". It fought with Mewtwo's cloned Blastoise and lost. It was taken away from her by one of Mewtwo's special Poké Balls but was liberated by Ash along with the other confiscated Pokémon. Along with Ash's Charizard and another Trainer's Venusaur, they were the only confiscated Pokémon not to be cloned: this could be because Mewtwo didn't need more than one copy of each Pokémon and it already had their clones. Cissy used a Blastoise against Ash and his Lapras in a Wave Race for the Coral-Eye Badge during Fit to be Tide. It reappeared in flashbacks of A Way Off Day Off, Hello, Pummelo! and Viva Las Lapras. In The Pokémon Water War, Captain Aidan had a team of Blastoise, Wartortle, and Squirtle that were used to extinguish fires. The team of Blastoise reappeared in a flashback in The Fire-ing Squad!. A Blastoise was one of the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. It went up against Raiden's Feraligatr and lost. During One Trick Phony!, Jessie used a Blastoise borrowed from Battle Park against Ash's Pikachu in an elaborate plan to capture it. Lola has a Blastoise which she used to rescue Flint's Golem after it had fallen into water in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Sid has a Blastoise in Destiny Deoxys. Jimmy's Wartortle evolved into Blastoise in Judgment Day!. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, Kellyn had three Blastoise use Rain Dance in order to douse a forest fire that was caused by J's Salamence. A Blastoise and its Mega Evolution appeared in Mega Evolution Special I under the ownership of Siebold. A Blastoise appeared in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, under the ownership of Tierno. Blastoise first appeared as a giant mechanical Pokémon in Island of the Giant Pokémon. In The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, a Gastly created an illusion of Blastoise in order to frighten Ash's Squirtle. Gastly subsequently combined this Blastoise with an illusionary Venusaur to create a Venustoise, which terrified both Squirtle and Bulbasaur out of battling. The first time a real Blastoise appeared in was in Primeape Goes Bananas. It was in Ash's flashback in an advertisement for the contest in which he won his special hat. A Blastoise appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie "Pokémon in Love". Blastoise also appeared in The Power of One. A Blastoise belonging to an unnamed Trainer, appeared in a Hall of Fame photograph in Hello, Pummelo!. A Blastoise appeared in Nurse Joy's poem in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. A Coordinator used a Blastoise in the Verdanturf Contest in Disguise Da Limit. Multiple Blastoise appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, as part of the feuding armies. A Blastoise was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:My Pokemon Category:Waterbender Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Turtles Category:Animals Category:Alpha Male Category:Familiars Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Species Category:Reptiles Category:Pokemon Universe